eragon_sporkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fifth Death
Tristan Meets His Match The creature loomed above Tristan. Larger than a house with a long sinuous neck that ended in a head that rippled with horns and a pair of golden eyes that stared down at him, narrowed as if looking at him with contempt. A ridge of spines traveled down the creature's back, disappearing momentarily behind a pair of huge webbed wings that remind him of the Minion's wings, before ending in a long tail that flicked around like an irritated cat. It color was many shades of bronze, the light from the setting sun reflecting dully off of scales that were probably in some places as big as his head and in others as small as his thumb. He had to admit the creature was magnificent. A man stood next to it, though he could barely be called a man, he looked to be just out of his teen years, skinny and gawky. He wore leather armor and carried a longsword on his back. His black hair lay untidily on his head and he had dark brown eyes the color of mud. He reminded Tristan vaguely of Succi with his dusky skin color and exotic tilt of his eyes. They both, creature and man, stared at him with mild disdain. He wondered if they were leftovers of the Coven's creations. "Can I eat him?" the creature asked in a surprisingly feminine sounding voice. The young man looked up at her, "He might give you indigestion." Lips pulled back into a toothy smile, there was no other words for the creature's expression, she said, "It'd be worth it." Without warning her head snaked out as her massive jaws opened showing rows of teeth as large as his arm. Her breath was hot and sulfuric, almost roasting him as he tumbled out of the way. His hand reached back for one of his dirks and he flung it with unerring accuracy at her skull. It bounced off. He gaped at that. How could that have happened? It never happened before. The creature gave a laugh and swiped at him with her tail, knocking him across the plaza. Again he threw another dirk and again it hit its target but bounced off. "Verra, dear, stop playing with your food," the young man said. She gave a snort and quicker than he could track she grabbed him in a massive claw. Now he could feel the scales. They felt harder than steel. No wonder the dirks bounced off of her. The creature lifted him up high above her massive maw and he could see that he could easily fit down her gullet. For a moment he was afraid, but he knew that his endowed blood wouldn't let him die. For he was the Chosen One. And the Chosen One couldn't die. Then he saw a brilliant white heat that roared from inside her. Fire he thought just as the flames engulfed him. --- Verra tossed down the crispy corpse that used to be Tristan before grinding it under the heel of her palm. "I thought you were going to eat him," Alec said. She snorted. "He smelled funny. I didn't want to." "Probably that talking blood of his." "Perhaps." Category:The Fifth Sorceress Category:Fan fiction